Sensors are used in a variety of applications. For example, an electronic device may include a sensor that is fabricated on a semiconductor die and generates electrical signals indicative of the magnitude of the sensed property that is exerted on or is otherwise proximate to the semiconductor die. In practice, however, temperature fluctuations can influence electrical characteristics of the components of the sensor, and thereby undesirably influence the measurement of the sensed property. Accordingly, sensing devices are typically calibrated for their susceptibility to temperature fluctuations at final test. However, the electrical characteristics of the components of the sensor may also be influenced by stresses introduced when a sensing device is soldered or otherwise mounted to an electronics substrate or other external circuitry, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the calibration performed at final test.